Un verre de lait
by the return of merry
Summary: Sirius ne veut pas boire son lait. Enfance maltraitance.


**C'est mon premier fic en français. Ma première langue est l'anglais. Beaucoup grâce à Keina pour son aide ! Merci oci, Lokness !**

Mère dit que si nous ne le buvons pas, nous allons le regretter. Nous le regrettons toujours quand Père rentre à la maison.

Mais Sirius ne veut pas boire son lait. « Il est aigre et tourné ! » dit-il. Sirius ne veut pas manger la soupe. « Y'a des vers dedans ! » dit-il. Mère lui ordonne de la fermer, ou il va vraiment le regretter.

Je ne crois pas que Sirius le regrettera un jour. « Je ne le boirai pas. » dit-il. Il ne le boira pas quand Mère lui dira qu'il va vraiment le regretter. Il ne le boira pas quand Mère lui donnera une claque. Il ne le boira toujours pas quand elle versera la tasse sur sa tête. Il s'assoie et regarde le mur fixement. Je peux voir le mouvement de ses yeux et je sais qu'il joue au Jeu dans sa tête. Compter les fissures, donner des noms aux couleurs. Quelle est la taille du derrière de Tante Élphira ? Elle vient d'où, la verrue marron sur le nez de Mère ? Combien de cheveux y-a-t-il sur les oreilles de Kreacher ?

C'est ça, le Jeu.

Mère lui donne une autre tasse, une autre chance. Elle me regarde et je fini mon lait. C'est grumeleux et ça a le même goût que les vers dans le soupe. Ceux que Sirius ne mangera pas.

« Regulus est un bon garçon. » dit Mère. Elle me donne une autre tasse de lait. « Regulus fait ce que sa Mère lui demande. Il a bu son lait et mangé sa soupe, pas vrai ? »

Je joue au Jeu dans ma tête. Y'a vingt fissures dans le mur. Les rideaux sont gris, les murs sont en pierres. Sirius a des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris, comme les rideaux. La verrue de Mère a la couleur d'une couche sale. Elle est aussi grosse que la lune, que je ne peux jamais voir. Il n'y a que les grands garçons qui peuvent aller dehors et voir la lune. Une fois, Sirius m'a montré une photo dans une livre.

« Regulus va encore être malade. » dit Sirius et il jette le lait par terre. Il va vraiment le regretter, maintenant. Mère va le lui faire regretter, et Père va le lui faire regretter. Je le regretterais à sa place, si je le pouvais. Je boirais le lait qui a un goût de vomi et ensuite il pourrait me montrer le photo de la lune à nouveau. On pourrait rire de la verrue de Mère et du gros derrière de Tante Élphira. On pourrait mettre la soupe véreuse dans les pantalons de Kreacher.

Je joue à nouveau au Jeu, car si je ne le fais pas, je vais devoir écouter Sirius pleurer et les cris de Mère.

Mon bol a deux fêlures; Sirius renverse sa soupe sur la robe de Mère.

Le lait est grumeleux et jaune, Mère le jette dans l'évier.

Il y a quatre vers qui gigotent sur le plancher; je me demande si je pourrais les prendre discrètement et les emmener dans ma chambre pour en faire des soldats.

L'évier est plein d'eau grise et savonneuse; Sirius tousse quand Mère le plonge dedans.

La figure de Sirius est aussi rose que le savon dans la salle de bain de Mère; je peux entendre Père dans les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Le Jeu, c'est fini. Sirius tousse et tombe, mais Mère le rattrape « Le garçon ne veut pas boire son lait. » dit-elle en séchant la figure de Sirius avec une serviette. «Le garçon ne veut pas manger sa soupe. »

Il y a un ver qui bouge près de ma chaise. Si je me penche, je peux l'atteindre. Je pourrais le mettre dans ma poche pour jouer aux soldats plus tard.

« Tu vas le regretter, petit. »

Sirius dit qu'il ne regrettera pas. Il dit qu'il s'en fiche; qu'il ne boira pas ce lait dégoûtant et qu'il y a des vers dans la soupe. Père dit qu'il va le regretter et Mère dit la même chose et je crois que mon ver regrette que je l'ai mis dans ma poche, car il se tortille comme s'il voulais en sortir.

Je regarde Sirius à nouveau pour lui faire savoir que j'ai le ver pour notre jeu de soldats. Il fixe le lait renversé par terre. Il refuse de le lécher sur le sol quand Mère le lui ordonne. Mère à toujours les idées les plus horribles. Il ne mange pas non plus le ver quand elle essaye de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il dit qu'il ne le regrettera jamais.

Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Alors moi, je recommence à jouer au Jeu.


End file.
